


Art for Coffee, Tea or Me?

by FieryAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB 2020, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: Art for "Coffee, Tea or Me?" by MalMuses
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Art for Coffee, Tea or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first DCBB. As a matter of fact it's my first bang of any kind. When I found out I got paired with Mal after art claims, I freaked out and let out a sigh of relief. I knew being paired with a friend and fucking fantastic writer would make this process so easy on me, and I was right. 
> 
> I'm so glad Mal gave me the wings to fly with whatever I wanted to create for this fic. Thanks, Mal! Love you!
> 
> Shout out to the BBCC group chat for playing art betas and letting my needy ass feed my fragile ego by throwing art at them for validation. Love you, girls!
> 
> Fic: [Coffee, Tea or Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879626?view_full_work=true) by [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/pseuds/MalMuses)
> 
> Be sure to check out Mal's other work too! 
> 
> ~Daina

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/reallycookin/50431521831/in/album-72157716291677456/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/reallycookin/50431521936/in/album-72157716291677456/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/reallycookin/50430830398/in/album-72157716291677456/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/reallycookin/50431692727/in/album-72157716291677456/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/reallycookin/50431693517/in/album-72157716291677456/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/reallycookin/50430831493/in/album-72157716291677456/)


End file.
